


Fight me (and don't make me fall in love)

by leet19



Series: Do you mean what you say (when there's no one around)? [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Friendships, Disney Movies, Ice Cream, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Nightmares, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leet19/pseuds/leet19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony knew he was fucked up the moment he heard Bucky Barnes really laugh for the first time and his heart did weird unhealthy things in his chest. He was too old for this shit, seriously. Also, fuck you, Barnes, stop smiling like a lunatic, please, thank you.</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, shut up, asshole and help me out of this fucking trash can" mumbled Tony, pretending to be angry.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight me (and don't make me fall in love)

**Author's Note:**

> This one develops in a span of six months or so. Also, no Beta so sorry if it sucks or there are horrors around >
> 
> Following this prompt: Somewhere along the way of getting into bar fights together, staying up all night with movie marathons, other friendship things, I’ve fallen in love with you but oh my god this could ruin EVERYTHING
> 
> find it here: http://aupromptscollection.tumblr.com/

Nightmares were normal. Everyone has those, be it because you're mind it's a shitty place that likes to torment or that there's shitty people in the world that fucks you up enough that you can't forget it, not even in your dreams. So yeah, Tony wasn't surprised when he was woke up by a specially bad dream and when he wandered into the kitchen to drink something, he found Bucky in there.

Now, it hadn't been planned the whole thing of Bucky staying with him in the tower or anything, but after the movie marathon they had in which they watched the whole eight Harry Potter movies with added comments about what was different in the books and movies by Tony himself, well... it had simply happened. And Tony had to be honest, he liked the company, he liked knowing there was somewhere in here and he wasn't all alone again. I mean, Pepper was back in Malibu, place she adored and could run the company without Tony sauntering in her office every hour to tell her random things. Rhodey had gone back to the Avengers HQ to train the newbies, he was still mastering walking with his new robo-legs (as Tony called it) but he was still as badass as always. But he missed them, he missed having this place full of people, Clint and his arrow and that annoying habit of hiding in the vents; Natasha with her knifes and wry remarks; Thor, who was now so busy in Asgard that he hadn't had time to visit in a year; Bruce and his silent careful amusement while watching them; Wanda and Vision, with their weird interactions; he even missed Sam and how he had seemed to bond with Clint over birds. He had to admit that he specially missed Steve, how he was a big part of the team, how they all seemed to always listen to him because he had good intentions and wanted the best for all of them. Tony hadn't noticed how much Steve's presence had influenced on the others to stay here until he left. And fuck it if that didn't hurt. 

It's not like if Tony didn't know that he was a pain in the ass, he tried his best to be anyway cause it was easier to hurt others before they could hurt you. But he had let his walls come down around them, he had believed that they would stand by his side just like he stood up for each of them. Steve had told him that a team shouldn't have secrets and he had believed him, so he had tried his best to be honest even if it put him on a vulnerable position. And Steve had turned out to be keeping the biggest secret of them all, he didn't just leave, he made sure Tony stayed alone too. And it was something he couldn't forgive him. 

But now... Steve had been crazy for over a year looking for his best friend turned murderer James Buchanan Barnes, he had defied everyone who had tried to take Bucky away from him and had succeded, he had managed to keep Bucky safe while cleaning his name, well, actually Tony did that too. He didn't agree with Ross and the way he was treating all of them like criminals, he knew that it would have been a matter of time before the man turned to him so Tony had taken the first step and had re started SHIELD. It was an ambitious project, with Pepper's constant worry over it but with the support of the others, Tony had appointed himself as the new director and was slowly but surely raising SHIELD from the ground. Wich led him back to Barnes. Tony had done his best to clean the soldier's name, not only because it was the right thing to do, but because there was a thing that had stuck with him when they were fighting "I remember them all" he had said and even if it had taken a long ass time to figure it out, he finally realized what that mean. Barnes hadn't been automatically erased with the programming, he had been trapped on his own mind, without posibility to get out and had had to watch his own body doing this terrible acts, without being able to stop it and that was all kinds of fucked up. It was also the main reason he had forgiven Barnes for his parents' death, because he hadn't had any fault on it. As he had said, Barnes had been the body used but HYDRA had been the mind, and if Bucky hadn't done it then other would have.

The thing was... Bucky Barnes had been free to go anywhere in the world. He could have stayed with Steve back in Wakanda and if he wanted to visit the world, then he could have gone anywhere but instead he had come here, to apologize to Tony and more than that, he had looked as if he truly wanted to be around. And Tony knew Bucky didn't need money, Tony had made sure that he had all of his pension, or all that he should have had accumulated in all this years and he was pretty well off to travel around so it wasn't money that made him stay. It was simply company. And for Bucky Barnes, Steve's boyfriend practically, to want to stay here more than be with the blond, had meant a lot to Tony. So they were besties, alright.

"Can't sleep either?" asked Tony as he poured himself a glass of milk, looking at the tired form of the man who tried to smile though it came out crooked and weak.

"Yeah.. nightmares suck" he said with a sigh and Tony nodded in a agreement. 

"Wanna watch something? I think Doctor Who it's on right now" he said, checking his watch and Bucky looked at him curiously.

"Which season?" he asked and Tony looked up in silent question.

"I believe it's Season 2, sir" answered FRIDAY and they both winced cause the first time they saw the season 2 finale they had cried like babies, not that they would admit that to anyone ever but yeah.. not their best moment there. 

"Come on, I'll bring tissues" said Tony and Bucky nodded.

"I'll make popcorn" 

So they both went to bring the needed stuff and settled down on the couch, waiting for the tears to come. Tony had never thought life could be this good.

Of course, things could only go wrong after.


End file.
